elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Dunkels
The Dunkel family consists of Elliot, Ellen, Mr. and Mrs. Dunkel, and their pet cat Brownie. Dunkels secret history While various cases of Mr. and Mrs. Dunkels being suspiciously calm when confronted with weird things happening around them (to the point of Edward Verres being surprised) could be explained by their nature, Dan implies there is something more about that on the occasion of Nanase mentioning they organized the search for Ellen and Elliot when they were abducted by Sirleck and Magus. Their Swedekea strategy might also be example of this and not just one-time gag. Elliot Dunkel Elliot Daniel Dunkel is a master martial artist who attended the Anime Style Martial Arts dojo (until it was closed down), where he was instructed by Sensei Greg. He is not afraid of using his skills to help out those in need, which is how he met both Tedd and Justin. Elliot used to go out with fellow martial artist Nanase, but she broke up with him so he could be with his long-time friend Sarah, who had just professed her love for him. He broke up by mutual decision with Sarah on April 12, 2013. As Tedd's best friend, Elliot is not unaccustomed to transformations. He has transformed into a cat using the Transformation Belt, and he spent some time as a girl during the beginning of the Sister arc. As a result of his contact with the Dewitchery Diamond, Ellen was created and his innate magical abilites were awakened, allowing him to perform spells like tranforming into his female form, three separate alter-egos, a superheroine known as Cheerleadra, and a similar version of any girl he thinks of. Ellen Dunkel Ellen Danielle Dunkel is the female duplicate of Elliot, being magically split from him by the Dewitchery Diamond in the Sister story arc. After heroically battling the Goo, aided by several of the other primary and secondary cast members, she was soon integrated into Elliot's family as his twin sister. Since the end of the Grace's Birthday Party story arc, she is in a relationship with Elliot's former girlfriend, Nanase. Mr. Dunkel }} Mr. Dunkel is the father of Elliot and Ellen and is about as laid-back as his wife, if not more so. He likes to carry the newspaper around with him and re-read it multiple times throughout the day. His disciplinary methods seem a bit lax, but Elliot appears to have turned out fine anyway. He is also aware of the Transformation Gun as he correctly guessed it was the reason Elliot had been turned into a girl. He also feels that Elliot should be careful around Tedd. This indicates that this may not of been the first time Tedd's antics have influenced the family in some way (this is unknown, but judging from his deadpan response to his son being transformed, it can be assumed that Elliot's gender being changed is not the worst thing he has seen happen has a result of Tedd screwing around with Magic and Mad Science). He also seems to care little when his son does highly illegal activities, as after Tedd's father tells him of what had occurred during Sister story arc, he is only mad at Elliot for lying about sleeping over at Tedd house, even though he'd also broken into a government building and cloned himself. Mrs. Dunkel }} Mrs. Dunkel is Elliot's (and, indirectly, also Ellen's) mother. She's always wanted a daughter, and thanks to the events of the Sister storyline, she has her wish. It is implied that she was forced to drop out of school when Elliot was born, and she seems doubly pleased that having another unexpected child will not result in a similar incident, since she didn't actually have to birth them. She seems pretty laid-back, taking pretty much everything in stride, such as their son suddenly turning female and then later duplicating himself. Brownie }} Brownie Dunkel is the Dunkel's female cat and was probably the least shocked when Ellen showed up. She responded as she usually does: by falling asleep. This prompted Elliot to state that he suspects she has narcolepsy. Brownie has a habit of chasing Nanase while she's in fairy doll form. She does not have a collar. Ellen likes to hold her like Blofeld and laugh maniacally. Their house Basement Dunkel's house basement is mentioned to be equipped with boxing bag and some other "fancy" exercise equipment. Ellen is shown to train there, both alone and with Grace. While not shown, we can assume Elliot trains there as well, especially if he doesn't train at Greg's new dojo. References Category:The Dunkels